Abyssea - Konschtat
| Region = Abyssea | Type = Outdoor | Map Acquisition = Purchase | Restrictions = | Requirements = Rise of the Zilart, Wings of the Goddess, Vision of Abyssea | Expansion = Vision of Abyssea | Notes = }} Abyssea - Konschtat Quests Notes *Refuel and Replenish quests are not counted as a quest in regards to the Abyssea objective: Complete All Quests. *See Reputation for details regarding fame. *See the Quick Reputation Guide for details on building fame posthaste. Other Information /Fishing}} Sturdy Pyxis /Sturdy Pyxis}} |} NPCs Found Here Notorious Monsters Found Here | Drop=Arachne Thread Coeurl Meat Coral Fragment Mesmeric Cape Oxblood Philosopher's Stone Tattered Hippogryph Wing | Steal= | Family= Hippogryphs |= | Note=}} | Drop= Searing Sash Mucid Ahriman Eye | Steal= | Family= Ahriman|= | Note=}} | Drop=Pedant Cape | Steal= | Family= Soulflayers |= | Note=}} | Drop=Arachne Thread Bakka's Wing Coeurl Meat Dragon Meat Fire Ore Glyph Axe Goetia Chain Oxblood Rhodonite Sailcloth | Steal= | Family= Imps |= | Note=A, T(S)}} | Drop=Balaur Skull Praeda Sabatons Ravager's Gorget Coral Fragment Red Grass Cloth | Steal= | Family= Wyverns |= | Note=A, T(S)}} | Drop= Ace's Hose Augur's Gaiters Kanja Hachimaki | Steal= | Family= Tonberries |= | Note=}} | Drop= Graiai Earring Dragon Meat Iolite | Steal= | Family= Leeches |= | Note=}} | Drop= Thiazi's Belt | Steal= | Family= Goobbues |={Tooltip-NMMap|map=|NM=}} | Drop=Philosopher's Stone Salvus Mantle Decaying Morbol Tooth | Steal= | Family= Morbols |= | Note=}} | Drop=Theurgia Clogs Susurrus Gauntlets Azure demilune abyssite | Steal= | Family=Gorgers | NumSpawns= | Note=VNM T2}} | Drop=Danzo Sune-ate Ocelot Gloves Senshin Hachimaki Light Ore Malboro Vine | Steal= | Family= Morbols |= | Note=}} | Drop=Lightsome Cap Rokugo Hachimaki Scathacha Fistule Discharge Turbid Slime Oil | Steal= | Family= Slimes |= | Note=}} | Drop=Hecate's Crown Azure Abyssite of the Reaper | Steal= | Family= Ghosts |= | Note=}} | Drop= Noesis Helm Iga Erimaki Fragrant Treant Petal | Steal= | Family= Treants|= | Note=A, T(H), L }} | Drop=Clout Boots Savant's Treatise Lightning Ore | Steal= | Family= Flans |= | Note=A, S }} | Drop=Torrent Subligar Augur's Brais | Steal= | Family=Gorgers | NumSpawns= | Note=VNM T3}} | Drop=Sunbeam Belt | Steal= | Family= Funguars |= | Note=}} | Drop=Odium Ring Rainbow Cloth Cracked Wivre Horn | Steal= | Family= Wivre |= | Note=}} | Drop=Varangian Helm Charis Necklace | Steal= | Family= Xzomit |= | Note=}} | Drop=Anguinus Belt Kukulkan's Fang Kukulkan's Skin Orichalcum Ore Shunten Hachimaki | Steal= | Family= Peiste |= | Note=}} | Drop=Missile Boots Coeurl Meat | Steal= | Family= Slugs |= | Note=}} | Drop=Colorful demilune abyssite | Steal= | Family=Wanderers | NumSpawns=1 | Note=VNM T1}} | Drop=Azure Abyssite of Lenity | Steal= | Family= Avatars |= | Note=}} | Drop=Ferine Mantle Cavaros Mantle Dragon Meat Raskovnik Vine Fetid Rafflesia Stalk | Steal= | Family= Rafflesia|= | Note=A, T(H)}} | Drop=Bersail Cap | Steal= | Family= Efts |= | Note=}} | Drop= Blason Ring Coeurl Meat | Steal= | Family= Treants |= | Note=}} | Drop= Belenos' Mantle Caller's Sash Lieje Lantern Twisted Tonberry Crown | Steal= | Family= Tonberries |= | Note=A, T(S), L}} | Note=A, T(S), T(H)}} |} Items marked with a * can be bought on the Auction House. Items in italics are key items that can drop from the NM. Regular Monsters Found Here | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Xzomit | NumSpawns=9 | Note= }} | Drop= Tonberry Coat, Tonberry Lantern | Steal= | Family= Tonberries | NumSpawns=9 | Note=A, L, S }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Imps | NumSpawns=10 | Note=A, T(S) }} | Drop= Clouded Lens | Steal= | Family= Ahriman | NumSpawns=12 | Note=A, S, H }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Corpselights | NumSpawns=13 | Note=A, H, HP }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Clionid | NumSpawns=13 | Note= }} | Drop= Azure Abyssite of Lenity, Limule Pincer | Steal= | Family= Limule | NumSpawns=12 | Note=L }} | Drop= Vial of Eft Blood | Steal= | Family= Leeches | NumSpawns=12 | Note= }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Slugs | NumSpawns=11 | Note=A }} | Drop= Snakeskin Moss| Steal= | Family= Goobbues | NumSpawns= | Note= }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Rafflesia| NumSpawns=16 | Note= A}} | Drop= Decomposing Eye, Dryad Root, Rosewood Log | Steal= | Family= Treants | NumSpawns=14 | Note= }} | Drop= Murmuring Globule, Clionid Wing | Steal= | Family= Clionid | NumSpawns=23 | Note= }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Flans | NumSpawns=11 | Note= A, S }} | Drop= Armored Dragonhorn | Steal= | Family= Wivre| NumSpawns=14 | Note= A, S, H}} | Drop= Tiny Morbol Vine | Steal= | Family= Morbols | NumSpawns=17 | Note= A, AA, H}} | Drop= Moonglow Cloth | Steal= | Family= Ghosts | NumSpawns=10 | Note= }} | Drop= Ripped Eft Skin, Lizard Egg | Steal= | Family= Efts | NumSpawns=14 | Note= }} | Drop= Purple Polypore Oblivispore Mushroom | Steal= | Family= Funguars| NumSpawns=15 | Note= }} | Drop= Murmuring Globule, Limule Pincer, Azure Abyssite of Lenity | Steal= | Family= Limule | NumSpawns=24 | Note= }} Sturdy Pyxis | Spawn= | | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Mimics | NumSpawns=5 | Note= }} | Drop= Dried Mugwort, Tonberry Coat, Tonberry Lantern, Azure Abyssite of Celerity | Steal= | Family= Tonberries | NumSpawns=10 | Note=A, S, L }} | Drop= Giant Bugard Tusk | Steal= | Family= Bugards | NumSpawns=15 | Note= A, AA }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Wyverns | NumSpawns= | Note= A, S }} de:Abyssea - Konschtat